This molecular epidemiologic cohort study of African American and Hispanic mothers and newborns is investigating the role of polycyclic aromatic hydrocarbon and environmental tobacco smoke in procarcinogenic and develop-mental damage. A combination of personal monitoring, questionnaire and biomarkers in peripheral blood will be used to quantify individual exposure to toxicants of concern. Measures of development will be assessed at 6 and 12 months.